


Live in the moment

by mairyleo



Category: British Actor RPF, Taron Egerton - Fandom, Taron Egerton Fandom, Welsh Actor RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Conventions, F/M, Feels, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Original Character(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairyleo/pseuds/mairyleo
Summary: Taron and I meet at ACE Comic Con in Chicago. Contains smut.Hope you enjoy!*I had to take this down*





	Live in the moment

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: swearing, sexual content
> 
> Might eventually contain smut!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I meet Taron at the photo op and he's more than nice!

I had to take this down because of all the hate.

I'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Who wouldn't dream of that, huh?


End file.
